


Writing Prompts - ongoing

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aranea is falling hard for the charming mechanic, Cute Cindy at Galdin, Everyone wants that Gladnis, Gladio is a selfie hoe, Gladio.....the opera singer?, Ignis is a brat, Ignis wears purple lace for gladio, Mini fics, Multi, Peer Pressure, Sarcasm? In my tags? More likely than you think, how to summarise promptis - glow in the dark condoms, ignis dissed Nyx’s food - Oh shit, them chocobos are pissed at the boys - big ass revolt time, unhappy Nyx, world of ruin - failed cooking by Gladiolus Amicitia, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Prompts welcome from anyone who wants to throw one at me. My Twitter handle is @whythekwehnot :DThese are tiny as the prompts must be fulfilled in one tweet!
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Aranea Highwind, Cor Leonis/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: FFXV Tweetfic Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompts - the first one from my friend ‘yeahwhocares’ (she writes supernatural, go look, it’s good stuff).
> 
> Describe their favourite place using all 5 senses - I went with Noct, fishing at Galdin Quay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only one wasn’t a Twitter prompt 🤓

Noctis looked out over the glistening blue sea that stretched to the horizon from Galdin, the salt in the air a rich smell that reminded him of fishing with his dad as a kid and the sensation of having his feet in the water as they fished. He sat down and removed his boots, dipping his toes in the warm water and pulling his fishing rod out of the aether. Casting his line, he snagged a catch quickly, reeling it in and gripping its slippery gold scales to lift it out of the water, the sounds of the waves crashing on both sides of him and the flap of the fish struggling in his hands reminding him of his first fishing lesson, where he caught his very first fish; his dad was so incredibly proud of the six year old Noctis. This was fishing, this was why he loved it so much and it had become his passion as he grew up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ignis/Shiva  
> Ignis is the reincarnation of Ifrit  
> Word: Donuts
> 
> Prompt given by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania

Shiva gazed upon Ignis, his soul calling hers like the call of a blazing fire. He was the one, her Ifrit, reincarnated... And eating donuts, the powdered sugar leaving patches of white on his lips like the kiss of a fresh snowfall. He looked up, meeting her icy gaze and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from dudewheresmytea - Gladnis and selfies. The sillier the better.
> 
> I had fun with this and I wrote a follow up tweet 😂

#1

Gladio was holding his phone up, taking selfies, again! Ignis had never pegged him to be a selfie person, let alone be borderline obsessed with that godsforsaken front facing camera. 

“Gladio, put the phone away” 

He smiled, taking one more photo and putting his phone away.

#2

Ignis had had enough of the damn selfie obsession his boyfriend had. “The next time I have to wait for you to take one more selfie, I will take that phone and eject it from the building” 

Gladio looked worried, “you wouldn’t!”

“Oh I would” he replied, crossing his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Toastie_Pan - Gladio had to be trained in an art to balance his mental health with his physical health. After realising he sucks at art, media and playing instruments, they finally find something....or the awkward moment when the bros find out while drinking at camp; that Gladio can sing opera 
> 
> This was so funny to come up with a tweet for, the character limit was not fair! I’m seriously tempted to expand this into a short one shot - it’s hilarious.

Gladio needed to centre himself.   
Waiting until he was sure the guys were far enough away from the tent to not hear him, he stood up and sang opera loudly.   
The sound calmed him, growing up it helped him.   
“Gladio?” Noct’s head appeared over the side, trying not to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Gladnis  
> Situation: Gladio burns the food.   
> Place: camping at a haven in WoR. 
> 
> Thanks to LadyNightingaleofMilvania for the prompt!

Ignis and Gladio were camping after a hunt, the darkness had become stifling over the last 8 years and trying to get any time together was difficult when they hunted alone. Gladio was facing him by the fire “food’s burnt, dammit!”. Ignis sighed in response “I’m sure it’s fine”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: your choice (I chose promptis)  
> Prompt: “I told you to measure everything before buying that! It won’t fit!” 
> 
> This one is kind of NSFW ;)

“Err buddy? Did you not get the right size?” Prompto looked at Noct, concern in his face. He was lying on the bed, in obvious pain. The glow in the dark condom was not the right size and Noct now regretted not measuring to check what he needed. “I told you to measure it, I did”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from EratosChild - Cor/bratty ignis
> 
> (I am writing more bratty ignis, it’s funny)

“You’re late” Ignis whined, Cor had just come home from a long day in the office. 

“I did text you” 

“Hm, yes my phone did vibrate earlier, I decided to ignore my boyfriend’s excuses, neglect does that to a man....” 

Cor chuckled “brat”. 

“That just rude” 

“Ok...my brat?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from iuniore - cindy and Aranea at galdin quay

Aranea was falling for Cindy, her bouncy curls, cute smile & godsdammit, that accent...how she liked Aranea back, she’d never know. They were camping at Galdin Quay, their 6 month anniversary was tomorrow and Cindy had insisted, Nea couldn’t say no to her adorable girlfriend


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from stopmopingstarthoping - IgNyx and fight.

“What do you mean, my cooking is bad?!” Nyx demanded.   
Rolling his eyes, Ignis answered “I did not say it was bad, darling, I said it needs work. Do try to listen”   
“Fine! You can cook then! I refuse!” He stormed out, leaving Ignis to shoot daggers at his back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - chocobo revolt!

“Dudes, the CHOCOBOS!” Prompto screamed, ten chocobos charging in his direction where he stood with the others. “CHOCOBO REVOLT! - move!” He slapped Ignis, Gladio and Noct on the arm to make them pay attention, shoving them out of the way of the angry birds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gladnis - tits
> 
> Courtesy of my good friend SilentScreamXIII

Gladio was hastily undoing Ignis' shirt buttons, trying to get the damn fabric off of him when his fingers brushed something.

Stunned enough to slow down, he pulled the undone buttons apart and spotted purple lace covering his chest. 

"Fuck me" he muttered.

"If you hurry, I will"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from DistractedDream: first kiss, any pairing.

Noct was finally stood in front of Luna, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. He was nervous, despite being engaged, they hadn’t seen each in years and he had not had much experience kissing anyone. Luna grew impatient and grasped his neck, pulling him in passionately for a kiss


End file.
